cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shrek CWA/Why I Believe Star Wars Owned By Disney Will Be Great
NOTE: POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD. I am a very vulgar person outside of this Wiki, so if I accidently slip in a curse word PLEASE inform me, last thing I want is this blog getting 'deleted over something like that.' The general opinion outside '''of this wiki appears to be the same as mine, Disney owning Lucasfilms will only help Star Wars. However, Disney aquiring Star Wars is clearly not very well recieved around here. If you are one of the many people who believe this, please take time to read this blog, and hopefully be persuaded to change your opinion. Also, if you would like to tell me your input on this, please do in the comments, I actually find it easier to discuss it then put all my thoughts in a blog. Introduction Before I start off, I do think many popular beliefs and rumors circulating around here should be debunked. *Disney '''did not have any involvement in Clone Wars Adventures shutting down, it was all Sony Online Entertainments decision (Probably because of the fact they needed to make room for a bigger game, and thought CWA was one of the four best candidates to be closes down. *Disney TECHNICALLY '''does not own Star Wars, they own Lucasfilm, who are still being runned by the same people. They are only '''PRODUCING and DISTRIBUTING 'Star Wars related things. **'Producers are the main players in the television, film and video industries. A producer will oversee each project from conception to completion and may also be involved in the marketing and distribution processes. Producers work closely with directors and other production staff on the shoot. **A film distributor is a company or individual responsible for the marketing of a film. The distributor may set the release date of a film and the method by which a film is to be exhibited or made available for viewing: for example, directly to the public either theatrically or for home viewing A distributor may do this directly, if the distributor owns the theaters or film distribution networks, or through theatrical exhibitors and other sub-distributors. A limited distributor may deal only with particular products, such as DVDs or Blu-ray, or may act in a particular country or market. *Disney will not '''kiddify Star Wars '''at all. Due to many of Disney's films such as the Disney Princess films franchise, and Pixar people are idiotically going under the belief they will shape Lucasfilms to be aimed more at children then teens and adults. However, people tend to forget about other IPs and franchises owned by Disney: Marvel Studios. Anyone who is a comic book fan as I can AGREE that Disney is handling Marvel Studios and the related characters more properly (and, closer to source material) then other film studios (Fox, who owns X-Men related films and The Fantastic Four. Sony who owns Spider-Man film rights, and Warner Bros. who own rights to create DC films.) However, I will admit that Disney MAY create things aimed at a younger audience (But, that was beginning before Disney aquire Lucasfilms, so it shouldn't be that big of a problem.) *This point is more opinionated, but I believe that George Lucas was only making the Star Wars franchise worst, the best things that have happened to it were not as involved with Lucas (Star Wars 7) as other things were (The prequels). Movies 'Star Wars 7' Next to maybe Avengers 3, Star Wars 7 might just be the biggest film Disney will ever help create, it will be the film that proves to absolutely everyone 'that Star Wars is in the right hand. And prove to that it will. And just to get nitpicking out of the way (because '''someone '''will point it out.) Let's be completely honest with ourselves, nostalgia aside, the Stormtrooper helmets are MUCH BETTER then before. *'Writers - Lawrence Kasdan '(Star Wars V, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Various upcoming SW films.) and '''JJ Abrams '(Mission Impossible III, Star Trek.) **Lawrence Kasdan has written Star Wars V, and according to Rotten Tomatoes, is the most well recieved Star Wars film of all time. And whether you like JJ Abrams or not, it can't be denied that many fans walked out of Star Trek believing that it was closer to Star Wars then Star Trek. *'Producers '- 'Kathleen Kennedy '(E.T: The Extra-Terrestrial, Jurassic Park.), 'Bryan Burk '(Multiple films distributed by Bad Robot Productions.) **Just by looking at those two films Kathleen has produced, you can tell SW7 will be big, and in my opinion, many of Bad Robot Production films are great. *'''Director - JJ Abrams **See: Writers *'Actors' **'David Boyega '(Attack the Block) - David Boyega, like many of the new actors in Star Wars, are newer to the acting industry, similar to how the original cast was before Star Wars. However, he has already been nominated for eight different acting related awards, and has won one of them. I also think it should be pointed out that rumors suggest his role will be a rogue stormtrooper (And, before "EU experts" point out he's black, it should be noted that after A New Hope, it is said the empire began recruiting people other then clones. It should also be noted that that is from the EU, clearly they are not trying to completely forget the EUs existance.) **'Daisey Ridley '(The Inbetweeners 2) - Star Wars 7 will be the third film in her career, and has yet to be nominated for any acting related awards. But really, do you think they would be signing on terrible actors for as I've stated before, their BIGGEST movie? Nope. Her role is rumored to be the lead of the film, and team up with David Boyega's character to go in search for Luke Skywalker. **'Adam Driver' (Girls) - Adam Driver has been nominated for an award for his work in the show Girls. It is currently unknown what his role in the film will be. **'Oscar Isaac '(Inside Llewyn Davis) - Despite currently having a small filmography, Oscar Isaac has already been nominated for 22 awards, and recieved more then half of them. That's pretty impressive. **'Andy Serkis '(The Lord of The Rings trilogy, The Hobbit Trilogy, Avengers: Age of Ultron.) - Andy Serkis is known for heavily working in motion captured roles (Gollum, Ceasar, etc.) and is pretty dang good at it. He is clearly playing an alien of some sort in this film. **'Domhall Gleeson '(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows) - His role is currently unspecified. **'Max Von Sydow '(The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Ghostbusters II) - Looking over his filmography, you can tell he is known for his voice. He has also won and been nominated for awards for many of his roles. **'The Original Cast '- No words need to be said here. Luke is rumored to be in some sort of "Obi-Wan" type role, and Han is SPECULATED (Not rumored.) to have a dramatic death. **'Gwendoline Christie '(Game of Thrones) - She is best known for her role in Game of Thrones (which is considered a very great series.) Her role is rumored to be Boyega's character imperial commanding officer who goes hunting for him throughout the film. **'Lupita N'yongo' (12 Years a Slave) - Having only been in 3 films, she has been nominated for almost 40+ acting awards. Enough said. **Simon Pegg, Zac Efron, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Gary Oldman are all rumored to be considered for roles. Simon Pegg may only have a cameo, and Gwendoline Christie may have been chosen to play the role Cumberbatch was up for. Also, since with his name being mentioned and all, people are going to IMMEDIATELY begin screaming and pointing out that an actor known for his Disney role is being considered. Efron has been in a bunch of films instead of High School Musical, and he has proven he actually has acting chops in each one of them. Television Star Wars: Rebels (Now, before I begin, I must warn you that I have more knowledge about the films then anything, so if I get something wrong, PLEASE point it out.) The preview we have seen has had positive reactions here, so I think that is a good sign that it will end up being good. First off, let it be known that Dave Filoni is STILL working on this, just like he was for TCW. Greg Weisman and Simon Kinberg are also writing episodes for the series. *The Artstyle/Animation Style Many people have been criticizing the animation style of this show, whether it be crticizing the designs of things such as the stormtrooper helmets (Also, it should be pointed out that a lot of the designs take HEAVY inspiration from the original trilogy.) to the differences between the animation style in TCW. However, the animation in the early episodes of TCW vastily improved over the span of the series, plus, let's be honest here: Action shows are dying, a new era of cartoons is beginning. And if I were in the position were I wanted to play it safe, I would not invest very much money in an action show in the beginning. *'The Characters' For the characters, I think the biggest criticism comes from the Mandalorian fans on this wiki, the character Tiya Sircar has been said to not be a "True Mandalorian" however, I think everyone can agree with me when I say Dave Filoni is terrible at writing "True Mandalorian's" (Well, the CWA definition of 'True Mandalorian') But, in the character's defense, I don't think that is what they were aiming for anyway, the main characters seem like a "Joss Whedon" type of group (People who have watched Firefly, Agents of SHIELD, and Buffy The Vampire Slayer may get what I mean when I use that term.) The EU The biggest '''complaint about everything Star Wars under Disney is arguably the EU being rebooted. But, in my opinion, it was for the best, and below are my reasons why. Also, I do suggest reading Justjeulin's blog on the situation (In the comment section.) *The EU has been built up for YEARS, and to the casual audience, and maybe even some Star Wars fans, it is REALLY confusing, without using sites such as Wookipedia. In fact, I picked up a Star Wars novel the other day, and understood absolutely nothing. With the EU being rebooted, it gives everyone a less confusing starting point. *Now, this is '''pure speculation (However, I do have evidence to back it up.) that a lot of the elements from the EU '''WILL '''eventually return, and are far from completely gone. Many things released involving Star Wars does not really interfere with a lot of pre-existing EU stories, and takes a few elements from the EU (Sith-witches, AKA Nightsisters are rumored to be the villains in SW7, by the way.) In fact, it may turn out like DC's New 52. For people who are not comic book fans, the New 52 was a reboot of the DC comics main universe, which resulted in all of the history being whiped. However, it was later revealed, almost everything still happened in the new continuity. Batman still got his back broked by Bane, Green Lantern still became Parallax at some point, Doomsday still killed Superman, and many other important elements were kept. Who knows, maybe this will be the same case? Category:Blog posts